


To Whom I Sold My Soul, I Now Give My Heart To Hold

by Skyelily1825



Series: Crossed lines [6]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Ceremonial Public Sex, F/M, Marriage, Public Sex, Sex, Traditional marriage by demon standards and court, Unimportant Background Orgy, healing/recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825





	To Whom I Sold My Soul, I Now Give My Heart To Hold

Aikka awoke late into the night to the sounds of his betrothed whimpering in her sleep. It wasn't the first time he's woken up to the pitiful pained sounds. He sighed, carefully pulling her close and rubbing her back, their new routine ever since her abduction and rescue. They had only had her for some hours, but it seemed that had been long enough for them to cause some damage.

"Eva, love, it's alright. You are safe." He spoke gently, nuzzling and kissing her hair. Most of the damage there had healed, though there would be scars. At least those would be hidden by her hair, so she wouldn't have to see them. It didn't fix anything, but it made it easier.

Her whimpers settled down as he continued to comfort her, until she drifted off into a deeper, seemingly dreamless, sleep. Her hands had found their way to his chest and had his night shirt clenched in her fist as she clung to him. Aikka smiled a little, pleased that even in her sleep he is able to bring her comfort. He kisses her forehead as her dreams seem to change from her previous nightmares to something more pleasant.

"Sweet dreams my beloved." He nuzzles her hair again. As he's just about to close his eyes to rejoin her in the land of dreams he catches a glimpse of a soft smile on her lips. He falls back to sleep with a similar smiles.

...

When morning comes he wakes to see his beloved looking at herself in a mirror as she carefully brushes her hair. He smiles at the sight of her, smiling just as beautifully as ever despite everything. His bride is definitely strong enough to stand by him and assist him in ruling his court. As he sits up they lock eyes through the mirror and somehow her smile seems to grow.

"See something you like?" She teases after a few moments of him watching her. He grins, casually throwing his legs over the bed and getting up. He stretches his wings out as he strides over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist once he's behind her.

"Why, yes, actually. Actually, I see something I more thenthen just like," he nuzzles her neck. "I see something I love and adore." He kisses her neck as she giggles. He moves to her ear, his voice going husky as he whispers, "and something I can't wait to reclaim very soon."

He wraps his wings around her protectively, planting innocent kisses along her neck and jaw for a bit longer. The whole time she's giggling innocently, a sound that is music to his ears. If only he could stay in their chambers all day and listen to all the sweet sounds he knows how to draw from her. He reluctantly pulls away with a sigh. She turns to him, a confused look on her face.

"Unfortunately I have a, meeting," he responds to the unasked question, pausing as he searched for the right word. She only looks more confused, tilting her head slightly.

"A meeting?" He nods. "Can I ask who you're meeting?" She is still so curious about Hell. He can't blame her, ever since the incident she's been kept under lock and key. He had expected her to want to stay hidden away in their chambers after such a harsh taste of what Hell is really like, he'd been surprised when she'd first started asking again about how things work here, but he took it as a sign of her strength.

"I am meeting with my father," he responded. Her eyes widened slightly at that, but only for a moment.

"Will I ever get to meet him?" She asks, almost innocently. In any other circumstances that would be an innocent question. But not here, not in He'll. Even with as little knowledge she has about Hell, it would be hard to gloss over who his father is. She is literally asking to meet the devil himself.

"You will soon."

...

Before Aikka can leave they hear a knock on the door. He goes to open it, finding three familiar demonesses on the other side. This had been Jordan's idea, which he was grateful for. He smiles at the hand picked top demonesses from his court that he chose specifically to help his betrothed with anything she could need. They we're her body guards until she could learn to control her powers, but they seem to have also become her friends.

Eva is quickly at his side, greeting them and Inviting them in. They each thank her, bowing to him before entering. He can only smile, thankful to them for all They've done to help his beloved through all she's been through. He hears them start chatting as he walks out the door.

...

Eva smiles as she and the girls sit around the vanity in their main hang out room. They've already claimed the room as Eva's dressing room for the wedding day, which they're currently discussing.

"So, I presume considering yours and Aikka's status that you'll be having a traditional ceremonial wedding, right?" One of her friends, Luvella, asks excitedly. Her green eyes sparkle with excitement as she tugs on her long red hair. Eva looks at her, smiling.

"Um, I guess? Though we haven't talked much about it yet. I've tried asking but he's a very busy man. I'm not even sure what a traditional wedding in Hell is."

"Oh! Oh! We can tell you!" She looks to Jazza, as she waves one of her long arms in the air, seeming just as excited as Luvella. Her third friend, Civa, just shakes her head fondly, being the only coolheaded one among them.

"Okay, thanks. I'd love to have some idea of what's to come." Eva smiles, truly thankful to have friends here that can help fill her in on things.

"Well, for starters, you'll be wearing a skin tone bikini, and he'll be in a loin cloth." She says, almost too fast for Eva to make out what she's saying. "And it'll be in front of the whole court since he's our prince. That way everyone will know and recognize you as our princess of lust."

"But we're not the only ones who have to recognize it." Luvella chimes in. Eva turns to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how up there in the living world someone else has to proclaim the couple as married?" Eva nods. "Well, it's the same down here. Normally it's just the prince of the specific court, or someone directly under him if he doesn't have the time. If it's a marriage between members of two different courts then both princes, or representatives, from those courts have to be there. But in this case I'm not really sure who'll be playing that role for you guys."

"Yeah, it can't be someone under the prince. That wouldn't work." Jazza says, almost sadly as she starts to wonder how her friend is going to get married. Civa sighs, stepping away from the wall she's been leaning against.

"The only possible option is lord Canaletto himself. He is the only one above any of the princes, and therefore the only one capable of recognizing their union for them." She says, matter of factly, in the most serious tone she's ever heard.

"Wow, then you're gonna really have to prove yourself to him Eva." Luvella says. Jazza only nods.

...

Aikka looks up at the chamber doors before him, steeling himself for the conversation that's to come. He raises a hand to knock on the door, only for it to open before he can make contact. His father's raspy voice sounds from the cold darkness ahead of him.

"You may enter."

Aikka doesn't waste a second, knowing that such an action will only be viewed as weakness from his father. He comes to the center of the chambers, where the only light in the room shines down on him.

"What business do you have that requires me?"

"I wish to marry, I have already proposed and she said yes." He speaks loudly and clearly, not letting any emotions show. His father's face suddenly appears from the darkness.

"Oh? And who is the demoness in question?" His red eyes seem to shine unnervingly.

"She is a high rank soul changed demoness of my court that goes by the name Eva. My brothers are aware of and can vouch for her powers. She wa-" he is cut off.

"A soul changed demoness? One can not possess great power along side a human soul. She is weak."

"She is not! Would I truly wish to tie myself to someone if they were weak?" Red eyes meet his, glaring at him in fury.

"You dare argue with me?"

"I will not stand by and allow anyone to insult the love of my life. I ask that you give her a chance to prove her strength and power."

He seems to think about this for a moment before an evil smirk spreads across his face. "Very well then. I shall give you a month to help her prepare. If she can prove herself then you may wed her. Now, be gone from my sight."


End file.
